danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Wiki:Admin Information and Guidelines
Admins, known under the rank “'The Monokubz'” on Danganronpa Wiki, are editors with sysop rights. They are empowered to perform maintenance and security tasks but are in no way superior to other editors. They are bound to the wikia’s guidelines and policies, just as any other editor, and differ only in their access to certain abilities in order to more effectively enforce the rules of the wikia. An editor is granted the rights of an Admin by the existing Admins. The editor in question must prove they are responsible to be given the rights, and only after they have three months of experience as a “Content Moderator”. Responsibilities *'Patrolling:' Monitoring the Recent Wikia Activity is a strong requirement to maintain an orderly wikia. This includes monitoring for vandalism and using rollback on any vandalism as quickly as possible, checking edits to articles that they are in good faith and constructive, correcting any errors that might come about, etc. *'Protecting Articles:' Admins have the right to protect, or “lock”, and semi-protect articles in the case of vandalism, edit disputes/”wars”, safeguarding important articles such as portals, templates, infoboxes, or for spoiler content. *'Content Deletion:' Admins have the right to delete content on the wikia. This includes but is not limited to: articles, images, content within articles, wall posts, etc. For reasons of vandalism, incorrect information, updated information, stolen or unsourced content, fan art, or anything that breaks the policy and guidelines. *'Blocking:' Admins have the ability to block, or “ban”, and unblock editors in cases of rule breaking and guidelines and policy violations. *'Relationship with Editors:' As an editor in a leadership position, Admins must engage with fellow editors of the wikia in both a friendly and polite manner, even when disagreements can and will arise. They are expected to uphold the guidelines and policies of the wikia, and educate any editors that may not be fully aware of those. Removing Rights In the most unfortunate cases, the other Admins reserve the right to strip any Admin of power for a number of reasons listed below. *'Inactivity:' The Staff employ a “grace period” of a maximum of three months from the last significant contribution. An Admin will contact the Staff Member in question with a wall post as a “ping” to remind the Staff Member about their inactivity, as well as to keep track for the three month grace period each month until the deadline. **A “significant contribution” is considered a large edit to any article or gallery, where the article is brought up to standard, overhauled as part of an ongoing project, or updated with new material whether that be text, content, or images. Significant contributions are also considered several smaller but meaningful edits across various articles, with at least a paragraph of content added, changed, or removed to make the article’s quality overall better over a number of days. **The above also applies within the Staff as well. Should an Admin (or Staff Member) become inactive or non-commutative within the Staff Discord, this could also be grounds for Rights Removal. *'Rule Breaking:' In the event an Admin breaks a rule, a number of punishments can and will take place. Depending on the severity of the rule break, an Admin can be placed on suspension for at minimum a week with rights removal, demoted to a lower Staff position (Content Moderator or Rollback) temporary or even permanently, or in the most dire of circumstances, be stripped of their rights completely. **It is also entirely possible for a former-Admin to be blocked completely from the wikia if the rule breaking warrants it. *'Abuse of Power:' Admins found abusing their power and rights, with be issued a wall warning, and if the abuse of power continues, will be stripped of their rights and possibly blocked depending on the severity. **Examples include but are not limited to: locking articles for reasons other than vandalism (except in the case of community pages such as the homepage or navigation portals), overusing bans on editors or unfairly doing so, aggressively engaging or acting rudely towards editors or other fellow Staff Members, engaging in edit wars with editors, creating redirects for personal use only, reverting edits of any kind made by other Staff Member without consulting them first. *'Discretion of the other Admins:' If an Admin feels another Admin (or any other Staff Member) begins to hinder instead of help the wikia grow, they are able to submit a form with detailing the situation, and if it is accepted the Admin or Staff Member’s rights status will be put to a vote between the other Admins. If the vote is in the majority or unanimous of demoting or removing rights, it will be enacted. List of Admins List of Admins and other Staff Members. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, known under the rank “'Team Danganronpa'” on Danganronpa Wiki, are editors with sysop rights and the added right of being able to change editor’s rights on the wikia. Despite the different title, a Bureaucrat is not above an Admin in rank or leadership. They simply have an extra right. The current Admins with the Bureaucrat title are User:Rikuya, User:Monollama, and User:Scottier. category:Site administration